The present invention is related to Selective Progesterone Receptor Modulators (SPRM) defined as (11β,17β)-17-Hydroxy-11-[4-(methylsulphonyl)phenyl]-17-(pentafluoroethyl)estra-4,9-dien-3-one (Compound 1) of formula (I)
or a stereoisomer, a tautomer, a hydrate, a solvate, or a salt thereof, or a mixture of same. The said SPRM are disclosed in WO2011/009531A1 which are potent Progesterone Receptor antagonist.